Imprinted
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Little spitfire oneshot. Wally wakes up after a nightmare about Artemis and just some of his thoughts about her, etc. Rated T for language and b/c I am paranoid. Give me a chance, first YJ story.


Hi there! Okay, so I just started watching Young Justice the other day when I discovered Jesse McCartney was Robin's voice. Adorable! Anyways, I've already seen all nineteen episodes, and I can't wait for the next one in two days. Immediately I fell in love with the idea of Miss Martian and Superboy as well as Wally and Artemis. I mean come on! How cute! Then of course, when Zantanna arrived, seeing Robin's reaction to her, I loved them too. Anyways, while I am dedicated to Teen Titans, and Young Justice can never replace them in my opinion, I still really, really enjoy the show. It is different then Teen Titans and Justice League, but I like it. I think that's about it. This is just a oneshot in Wally's POV. Rate. Review .Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anything. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Gotchya covered. Get inside! I'm almost there!" Artemis's voice echoed in my mind. She shot down the two ship thingys and was running towards us. We were going to make it. Megan's voice went through all of our minds.<em>

"_Artemis! Behind you!" she warned, just as the ship shot out a beam. Artemis turned, arrow at the ready, but she was to slow. She disintegrated right before our eyes. "ARTEMIS!" Megan screamed in agony. _

I wrenched my eyes opened, panting. Damn. Not again. Why did that seem to go through my mind every time I closed my eyes? I was soaked in sweat, my heart going a lot faster than it should, and that was saying something, at least, for me it was. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get her image out of my mind, but it seemed permanently imprinted there, refusing to erase itself.

I got up, looking at my surroundings. I had slept at the cave! My parents were going to kill me! I had fallen asleep on the couch when Artemis and I had been watching TV last night. . .

_I flipped to another channel._

"_Would you stop that? You are giving me a headache!" Artemis complained as I just went through another twenty channels trying to find something good on. I just rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore her. She groaned, before snatching the remote out of my hands. _

"_Hey! Give that back!" I complained, grabbing it back faster than she say no. _

"_Wally! Give it! You have lost your privilege to hold the remote!" she demanded, holding her hand out for it, like I would just give it to her. Ha!_

"_Come on man, just give it to her," Kaldur pleaded from the kitchen where he and Zantanna were eating some pizza. _

"_Yeah, you both are seriously giving _me_ a headache, no offence," she agreed. I was about to say 'none taken' when I realized she directed that last bit to Artemis. Girls. _

"_Please, you and me both," Artemis mumbled back, still glaring at me, her hand outstretched. I glared back, leveling my eyes with hers. I never seemed to notice how pretty they were. They were dark grey, like a storm cloud. I always had a small thing for storm clouds. I mean my insignia was a lightning strike, partly because I am quick as lightning, but partly because I like lightning storms. The way they light up the night sky, emphasizing their shadows on the dark rainy cloud, as they strike the Earth. It's fascinating to watch, really. "Wally?" she questioned suddenly shaking me out of my thoughts. She was looking at me questioningly, her full lips pouting a bit, her brows furrowed together with confusion and still some lingering frustration. I tried to act normal, so I just groaned and handed it over, acting like I just didn't care. She smirked getting comfortable, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself like a cocoon. She put on some romantic movie about this guy and girl who hated each other because they had been told that the other was evil by the really evil one. An hour in and they were somehow in loved. Ha! Like that ever happened in real life. Whatever. _

_My eyelids began to droop against my will. Before I knew it, I was out._

Looking down at where I stood, I saw the blanket Artemis had, strewn on the floor at my feet. Had she given it to me after I had fallen asleep? Why would she. . . ? Didn't matter. I went to the fridge, quickly pouring myself a glass of water, gulping down quickly. What time was it? I looked at the clock over the stove, not really happy seeing that it was two o' clock in the morning. I groaned. I had two choices: I could race home and spend the rest of the night, er, morning sleeping there only to come back here in a couple of hours. . . or I could just go back to the couch and go back to sleep. Before I could make up my mind, the doors slid open. I was in a fighting stance ready for whoever it was. . . except who it turned out to be.

"Wally," Artemis said surprised. "You are awake. I was sure you would be conked out for at least a few more hours," she mentioned, opening the fridge. She looked so different. Her hair was down, the golden locks reaching the small of her back. It was messy in a cute way. Wait no! Not cute. I didn't think she was cute at all. Wow. Even in my head I was a bad liar. She was wearing just a white tank and some black shorts and she had this 'I don't care how I look' thing going on that only made her look better.

"I'm surprised you are still at the cave," I said finally finding my voice. She smirked a little.

"Eh, it was late when the movie ended and I was tired. Plus it is a Friday," she paused looking at the time. "Scratch that, it's a Saturday, so it's not like there is school or anything. And Zantanna offered to let me borrow some shorts if I wanted to stay," she explained, seeming rather chill. My guess was that she was just tired, calming her down a bit. She sighed, apparently not finding what she was looking for in the fridge. "Note to self: tell Megan to buy pudding," she muttered to herself, opening the freezer up and pulling out a carton of ice cream.

"Pudding?" I questioned, chuckling a bit. She really was tired because all she did was shrug. She pulled out a spoon from a drawer and went to the couch and sat down. I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to get a rise out of her. I grabbed a spoon for myself and went back to the couch. "Scoot over," I complained seeing that she had lounged herself across the seats.

"I don't want to," she said simply, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "I'm comfortable." I figured there was no point arguing with her in this state, since all I would get is a one sided argument, so I just picked up her legs sprawled across the cushions, slipped in behind them and let them rest over me. "That's fine with me," she consented, offering me the carton. I took a spoonful. We ate the ice cream in silence, for once neither of us having anything to say, but in a good way. It was a comfortable silence, no one actually needing to break it. It was peaceful . . . After we finished the carton, we just sat there, content with the quiet. After a while I looked over at her to find her fast asleep, her face open and soft. I smiled. Trying not to wake her, I grabbed the blanket still on the floor, spreading it out over us and closed my eyes, relaxing in the silence. I wasn't bombarded with the horrid image of her death this. Instead I saw her smiling, her laughing, and her smirking. I saw her at her best. I saw her fighting with the grace of a sleek black panther. I saw her joking around with Zantanna. I saw her playing rock paper scissors with Robin to see who would have to get up and get the remote. I saw her in the kitchen trying to help Megan with lunch. I saw her bandaging up my arm with Vertigo's cape, her eyes gazing into mine filled with worry and care. Then I saw her calm and chill, eating ice cream, a small smile on her face as she lay across the sofa and me. She was on my mind no matter what I did, imprinted there for me to see when I closed my eyes. As I fell asleep, I didn't even realize I was smiling.

* * *

><p>A little short, but oh well. Can't always have huge story lines that go on for over a hundred chapters, you know? Anyways, cut me some slack, this is my first YJ story. I'm not as familiar with it as I am with, say, the Teen Titans. But I do my best. Tell me what you think. Should I keep writing YJ stories? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<br>-DRA


End file.
